


Smutember 2019 Tangled

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Breasts, Butts, Erections, F/M, Inappropriate Erections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy and Dipper play twister.





	Smutember 2019 Tangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautiscarader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/gifts).

> written for smutember Requested by nautiscarader

There was always a risk when playing twister with a cute girl. “Okay left foot blue. Come on Dip, you can do it.” Dipper moved around the redhead, hoping upon hope that Wendy did not notice the boner in his pants. 

“Right hand yellow.”

Wendy reach over, boobs pressing against Dipper’s face. “Left hand green.” 

Poor Dipper had difficulty finding his spot with a face full of lumberjill boob. 

“Right foot red.” Wendy was much more nimble due to years of lumberjack training. Dipper’s face was freed from her chest, but now her ass was resting on his crotch. His erect crotch. Panicked, Dipper slipped. 

“Oh god, Wendy! I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry for what dude. I love it when a cute boy compliments me." She removed her flannel, feeling his manhood through the jeans. “How about the next round, we go all natural?” 

Getting tangled with Wendy, sounded like a good time for Dipper.


End file.
